Automotive vehicles have upwardly/downwardly movable windows disposed in doors, for example, which may be powered manually or electrically. These movable windows include glass run seals that are disposed between the window and the window frame opening of the door. The glass run seal provides a track within which the window moves upwardly/downwardly within the window frame opening and a seal for the inner surface and outer surface of the window within the window frame opening. The glass run seal includes a horizontally-extending top (i.e. header) and opposed vertically-extending sides along its length that correspond to the window features.
Current glass run seals located along the inside of a vehicle window frame have a cross-section that includes an inner portion and an opposed outer portion are joined to opposed ends of a base portion. The inner surfaces of these portions provide a c-shape channel that opens into the window opening and is configured to receive a movable window glass and both seal and support the glass. Existing glass run seals include separate spacers. These spacers are generally located at the top or header of the glass run seal between the outer surface of the base of the c-shape channel and the upper sash door of the door frame. Window glass stops or absorbers also exist that extend across the entire length of the top of the glass run seal. Glass run seals have also been proposed with spacers that include two or three ribs. These spacers and their associated ribs extend within the glass run seals along both the vertically-extending sides and horizontally-extending top of the seals. These spacers require a deceleration rib that is designed to engage the window glass first to engage and decelerate a moving window as well as one or more spacer ribs.
In view of the above, glass run seals with improved spacers are very desirable.